Threat
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: 'I could easily kill you.', 'But it won't let you, will it? Just as a hound knows its master, Cerberus knows theirs.' Valenstrife.


**DHC:** A christmas fic for my mom, who wanted me to write something with these two. Hope you all like it.  
-

_Click._

Crimson coloured eyes snapped open, the cold feeling of steel greeting his sense of touch as it rested against the temple of his head. The smell of oil, metal, and gunpowder roused his consciousness as they took a waking breath. The taste of copper lingered against his tongue; thick, metallic. The blur of colours swept over his vision; dark corners, blended with red, gold, blue, white, and silver hues bled in indishtinguishable patterns as their eyes swam. Soft, calm, slow paced whisps of air swept past his ears, the sound deafening to the bidded silence.

Pale skin, wrapping and covering over tendons, muscles, cartilidge, bone... Swept up along one arm. Fingers were curled, holding the black leather in their grasp, one finger slid between the loop, resting lightly on the trigger. Through the dim haze of the darkened room, piercing blue eyes were staring at them. No emotion showed in them like they had before, the only thing reflected back inside of them was the picture they could see before them.

"I could easily kill you."

They were calm, breathing soft, barely heard. Dark hair rustled lightly as their head moved. But not away; never away. If anything, they moved closer, head tilting upwards, cheek pressing against the barrels of the gun, almost affectionately nuzzling it with the familliarity of a lover, an intimate gesture. Calm crimson eyes were half-way hidden underneath eyelids.

"You could,"

They replied softly, accepting the statement. Blue eyes narrowed slightly at the confession, knowing that they would never resign themselves so easily. Pristine, finely shaped brows merely arched for a moment, the briefest of flickers of amusement burned in amber eyes.

"But it won't let you, will it?"

Full, slightly undercoloured lips tightened, the visible clench of a jaw could be felt like static electricity in the room. The finger on the trigger twitched, as if debating to prove the statement wrong. Touseled, out of place, wayward strands of gold fell over shadowed eyes, but the depths of blue could still be seen beyond them. Nuzzling the barrels again, their lips caressed the graved images with a gentleness that seemed extraordinary. Russet hues disappeared behind a flutter of thick lashes and lids.

"Just as a hound knows its master, Cerberus knows theirs."

In a slow movement, pale, long fingers crept up, sliding along the pale skin, feeling beneath their fingertips the muscles twitching in weak strain, small bumps of neither cold nor fear crept along their skin where their fingers traveled. Slowly, they reached the figure's hand, their own pale hand wrapping slowly around theirs, overshadowing their hold on the weapon. A sharp, quiet, intake of air was the only sound that pierced the silence.

Crimson eyes opened again slowly to stare into those exotic blue eyes, clouded with a mask, hiding everything. But as their finger slid around to join the other's over the trigger, the walls flickered, cracking and revealing slips in that perfect, cold expression. And slowly, tugging their arms closer, they raised slowly, upwards, into a sitting. Their head decended to where their hands joined, and lips caressed along skin where their hands were joined.

A sharp sound of neither gasp nor cry sounded, breathing stopped for the briefest of moments, before being forced to exhale as the caress of warm lips continued slowly up their hand, to their arm and continued before drawing away midway, leaving much to be longed for, and yet a relief all the same. In the moment, their hand slipped from under the other's falling away numbly from the handle on the deadly weapon, the silent _click_ of the safety being put back on before the soft _thud_ of the gun being set down on wood.

"W-why...? Why do you rend me so...useless?"

The voice is cracked, strained. The voice sounds lost and broken, the voice familliar, yet foreign; as if someone had said it into something and the way it came out was different. Blue eyes look sullen, clouded with confusion. Bloodied orbs gaze in silence, softening for the briefest of moments as fingers slid up to tangle within shortened locks of straw and sand. A soft gasp exhaled past dry, pale lips, head tilting into the given warmth by its own accord.

Tugging softly, the other's body moved closer, sliding onto the bed, emerging fully from the shadows into the softened glow of dim light. Trembling hands rose slowly, reaching, but faltering midway and dropping again as they neared, not daring to touch; they knew what was left of their consciousness and will would crumble completely. Eyes closed, injected liquid blue disappearing as their head fell back when lips barely ghosted over a pale throat.

Lightweight caresses from streams of ebon made an involuntary shudder wrack their form, and phoenix eyes watched every reaction, every slow twitch, listened to the straining of muscles, the uneven, sharp and fast pounds of the heart, could feel the wild pulse beneath their lips as they brushed and danced across pale skin. A short cry of pain and anguish filled the room.

"Stop...stop...I-it...I...c-ca...n't...st-top...hi-"

Their voice was weak, every word wrenched from clenched teeth before their head fell foreward, pushing against the forehead that hovered below him. Wild and untamed, shocking blue eyes met placid crimson; a frenzied, panicked look shone in them as if they were a caged and trapped animal. Their eyes flickered back between blue-green and emerald, their eye shape changing, pupils changing-slitting, and took on a sharper edge around the eyes themselves, narrowing, the curl at the start of their cheek slanted upwards a bit more, giving them a darker look.

Still, the other's ministrations never wavered; long, dextrous fingers running along through locks that shifted between gold to ivory, lengthened and shortened variously and changed in texture every other moment. Slowly, their other hand trailed down from a pale collarbone, tracing down a bare arm, before clasping the clenched hand, fingers slowly coaxing the fist loose enough to slip their hand under and intwine their fingers, before the grip returned, clenching tightly.

"Y-you..."

Their voice hissed, full of malice, a lingering of pleading could barely be heard beneath. Fingers tightened against the others, a grip far stronger than an average human's. It was crushing, full of intent to break the other owner's. Yet the other merely squeezed back, neither effected nor pained by the action. The body trembled, exhaustion from an unknown extremity was visible with the way muscles spasmed and twitched, under an invisible strain.

Raven threads shifted, embers glowed from behind veiled curtains; their hand slid down from the other's hair, caressing down the pale expanse of skin, tracing the sharp contours of an elongated cheek and jaw, drawing a sharp inhalation from the occupant. Fingertips swayed in slow, calculated patterns down their neck, dancing across their shoulder, stopping idly as their questing digits brushed over marred skin; long and thin, the skin grew paler as it stretched over a long-since healed wound. The ghosting of a scar all but left in its place.

There was a sharp tension that spiked in that instant and their eyes locked again. The others body had stilled, the only indication of life was the barest of trembles that shook them. As sudden as it came, it was gone. Heavy breaths shook the darkness, swaying to and fro before long. It was several moments before either realized it was not the darkness, but they that were swaying. Forehead pressed against a bare shoulder, heaving lungs collapsed and expanded.

Silence mounted for a long while; neither could speak, for they were unsure as what one icould/i say after this. For them, actions were always louder than words and meant more. It was a few moments longer before soft kisses began to rain down across a pale cheek, fluttering softly here and there, leaving soft tingles in their wake.

Head lifting, it wasn't long until lips met over lips. It was a soft, fleeting kind of thing, as if it never existed, but the weight enough to imply otherwise beforethey settled once more. Charcoal and rust were drawn back before they slid down into its inviting embrace, the others arm curling around his shoulder to draw him near. Blond locks, frazzled haphazardly fell flush against their chest before glowing eyes slid shut.

Crimson eyes continued to watch, keeping silent vigilance over their sleeping charge, and the night faded away slowly into dawn and neither spoke of that night for many days to come for it would tear open the still mending wounds that were so slow to heal. A time would come when it would be allowed, but both knew the boundary and the other was thankful that their long-haired lover never crossed it.

**Owari.**


End file.
